The Secret
by mimijag
Summary: Writen for the 2015 Secret Santa's exchange. Prompte from Cassiemortmain: Sybil x Tom are already together, secretly, and it's forbidden for one reason or another. They can't stop themselves from being together, but if they are caught the consequences for them both would be terrible. Specifics: Secret, desperate kisses, longing looks, hidden touches, and of course the odd sex scene


**The secret**

Sybil was pacing nervously in front of York's hospital, her suitcases waiting and ready to take the journey back home on the pavement. Today marked the end of her training as a nurse and the beginning of a new life. So many things had changed since she first left Downton two months ago. Now, not only did she have a job (or sort of) but also a man in her life. Yes, because Lady Sybil Crawley was madly and desperately in love and secretly engaged. That was maybe the most unexpected thing but she felt confident in her decision and choices. And now that she had had a taste (or should she say now that she had bit the apple) of what love could be, there was no way for her to turn back to where she was when she left. She wasn't a girl anymore, she was a woman.

Who would have thought, two months earlier that she would take such a big step? But she had no regrets about it even if she knew it changed things a lot, especially now that she was going back home. How are they going to manage? Because, they couldn't love each other in the open, nor even hang out together. Too many things were at risk, especially for him.

Him.

Tom Branson.

Tom Branson, the Irish chauffeur.

The Irish chauffeur of her parents.

Yes, she was in love with Tom Branson, the Irish chauffeur of her parents. Her best friend had become her fiancé.

And her lover…

To say she was stunned by his proposal was an understatement. She didn't see it coming even if she had her suspicion about how he felt about her. How couldn't she at seeing the way he looked at her when they spoke? But never (even in her dreams), would she have thought that he would take the jump; at least, not when they were about to part for two months.

But he did. And it changed everything.

At first, she didn't know what to say. She had just looked at him, thinking he was joking. But when she had saw how serious he was, she got scared. They weren't even supposed to be friends. So married? Plus, his timing wasn't the best. She had just been granted some freedom, with the right to do something she believed in. Was she really ready to be tied up to someone else? He had turned around, rejected, his shoulders slumped and, as he was walking away, leaving her alone under the grey porch, his words had started to reach her mind: _"I'll hand my notice and won't be there when you get back…"_

What? He was leaving? He wanted to quit his place?

It played like an electroshock to her. Suddenly, the thought of him leaving, of not seeing him again was unbearable. Everything became clear. And what she was trying to hide and bury in her heart for so long just burst forth to pour out in her whole being. So her feet started to run after him even before her head told her to do so, leaving her suitcases and doubts behind her. She had finally reached him just before the end of the porch as he had stopped at the sound of her calling after him. And here, under the grey stones, she had thrown herself at him and clumsily kissed him. After all, she had never kissed a man before but Tom hadn't seem to mind and had just held her tight against him, his mouth against hers saying all that she needed to know.

After that moment of passion, it had been decided that Tom would take advantage of her being here for her training to court her properly. He would come at last once a week, on his day off and spend some time with her depending on her schedule.

And that's what they did.

At least for the first month, because during the second one, things changed drastically as they took the next step.

Together.

It was on a Friday night. Sybil still remembered it clearly. She had the worst day since she had begun her training. She had lost her first patient and was very upset when Tom picked her up. Also, for the first time, Tom had two days off as her family was in London for the weekend and he had booked a room in an inn near the hospital. At first, their ritual hadn't changed. They had taken a walk around and Tom had tried to comfort her. Then they had gone to the pub to have dinner. Sybil then seemed a little bit brighter but when the moment to walk her back to the hospital to spend the night had come, she got upset again. She had clutched him, kissing him almost with aggressiveness, her teeth biting at his lips, leaving the taste of blood in both their mouths. Tom should have known then that he had lost the battle…

 _ **Flashback**_

 _His moan of pain died into her mouth as his back crashed against the wall of the hospital. He never thought she could have such strength in her. Her mouth was literally attacking him as well as her whole body. She was grinding against him while muttering words he didn't even understand, his body reacting to the contact despite the fact he was trying to slow her down. First, she was angry and he didn't want her to do things she would regret later. And second, it wouldn't do any good if one of the main nurses stumbled upon them like this._

" _Love…" he tried. "Please, you need to…"_

" _I don't want to talk, Tom," she interrupted him before running her mouth on his neck._

 _He didn't want it to get to that but it seemed that he had no choice so he caught both her arms with force while being careful not to hurt her and pushed her away from him._

" _Sybil," he said louder._

 _They were both panting hard and they looked at each other, Tom with pleading eyes whereas Sybil was glaring at him._

" _Please, you need to calm down."_

 _She lifted her chin in the air with defiance before deciding to change tactics. She sighed heavily and relaxed, her shoulders sagging slightly. Seeing that she seemed to come back to her senses, Tom let her go. But as soon as he did it, Sybil smiled at him and took a step forward , her body coming in contact with his once again._

" _I thought you were enjoying yourself," she purred._

 _And as to emphasize her words, she rubbed her middle against his growing erection._

" _Love, please," he tried again. "You're not yourself."_

 _Like if he had burned her with his words, Sybil snorted and walked away from him, crossing her arms on her chest and turning around to show him her back. Tom pinched his lips, internally chastising himself for his heartless words. He reached for her but she jerked away and that's when he realized she was crying._

" _Oh God, Love, please, don't cry. I'm sorry."_

 _She surprised him by turning around to face him and he tumbled back against the wall._

" _You don't get it, Tom," she said through her tears. "I…what I saw in there. Why? Why must so many lives be wasted? For what purpose? I just don't get it! It's so unfair!"_

" _I know but that's what happens in war times. Lives are destroyed because some people can't get along. I don't get it either, Love."_

" _So why wait?"_

 _Her question took him by surprise. Suddenly, he understood they weren't talking about the war anymore. Or at last, not entirely._

" _We already talked about that, Syb."_

" _Yes, and I still don't get it! We love each other. I accepted to marry you. If my training taught me something it's that life is short. What if you're called before I return and I never see you again? I don't' want to have any regrets. I want to be yours."_

 _Tom was pretty flattered by her words and their strength but he knew he needed to be the grounded one here. Their relationship was already pretty complicated and he didn't think that bringing sex in the middle was a good idea without even mentioning the risks for her reputation._

" _I won't be called, I'm Irish and…"_

" _Oh yes? Do you want me to ask the twenty-year-old Scot who's dying in the dormitory if he agrees with you? You don't know Tom. We don't know what tomorrow could bring. I just want to seize the day. I love you. And if you really loved me, you wouldn't let me spend the night alone."_

" _You know I love you. I'm just worried about the consequences."_

" _I just want to spend the night with you, please," she said, coming back to him._

 _When she looked at him with those eyes, how was he supposed to deny her anything?_

" _Alright," he sighed. "You come with me. But to sleep…nothing else."_

" _Promise," she said, kissing him on the cheek, her mood suddenly brighter._

 _Tom shook his head and offered her his arm to walk her back to the inn. She leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder as they walked in silence. But Tom's mind was already in the bedroom, wondering how he would survive the night without becoming mad with her so close._

Sybil stopped her pacing at the memory of this long silent walk to the hotel. She realized now how she had played with him that night. Her poor Tom had done his best to be a gentleman, worried for her reputation and her future. But that night, she needed comfort and to feel loved. She didn't mind the consequences. She just wanted to feel alive.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _When Tom closed the door of the simple room behind him he felt strangely relieved. Apart from the disapproving look of the inn's owner, they made it without meeting any acquaintances who could have wondered why Sybil was walking into an inn with a man and without a chaperon._

 _In silence, they got comfortable. They took off their shoes and coats. Tom opened the bed and sat down before frowning at seeing Sybil who had just started to unbutton her camisole and skirt._

" _What are you doing?" he asked even if it was obvious._

" _If you think I'm going to sleep in my corset, you're wrong."_

 _Tom gulped. It was already hard to think how he would make it out alive by sleeping next to her fully clothed so with the idea of her half naked, he was already dead._

" _But…"_

" _No but. Just get undressed too. I won't die from seeing you in your underwear, you know," she said, rolling her eyes._

But I may, _Tom thought to himself._

 _Seeing that there was no place for discussion, he complied before lying on the bed. Mesmerized, he watched her walk to him with a shy smile, only clad in her corset, chemise and knickers. She had somehow already taken off her stockings._

" _Would you mind?" she asked softly, presenting him her back._

 _Tom scooped up to her side of the bed where she sat and started to unlace her corset, doing his best to avoid touching her skin with his trembling fingers. Thank God it was a simple one. While he was doing this, she took care of her hair , freeing it for the night. When he was done, she got up and let it slide along her body (but keeping her chemise on for good measure) before sitting back on the bed, her back against the headboard. She bent her knees and hugged them against her chest._

" _I'm sorry I've been so awful tonight," she said softly. "I'm sorry I ruined it."_

" _You didn't ruin anything, Love. Everyone is allowed to have a bad day from time to time, you know. Just don't make it a habit."_

 _She chuckled despite herself and looked at him, her head resting on her knees. Her eyes were shinning with unshed tears._

" _I'm scared…I'm so happy right now, that I'm scared the war will take it all back. Or my family. I start to think that nobody has the right to be as happy and in love as I am. And I'm just afraid to lose everything."_

" _Aw, I'm not going anywhere. I promise you. I know that our situation isn't ideal but, at least we have each other. Right?"_

" _Right. But what about when I'm back home? How are we going to manage? I just wish I could tell them about us."_

" _I wish we could but we can't. Not right away, anyway. But we'll find a way. I promise. A way to be together and a way to tell them when the moment is right. For now, just try to enjoy the moment. I let you stay with me tonight so I don't want to see anymore tears, alright?"_

" _Alright," she answered while wiping her eyes._

" _Come here," said Tom, gesturing to her to turn around._

 _She did what she was told and presented him her back while he breathed into his hands to warm them up. Then, he placed them on her shoulders and started to massage them, wanting to ease the tension he saw there._

 _It worked. Closing her eyes, she heaved a tired sigh and he felt some of the tension bleed out of her. Then, he let his hand slide on her back, where he could feel the softness of her skin, even through her chemise. He went down to the small of her back and then all the way up to her neck. She moaned softly in appreciation._

" _Better?"_

" _Mmmmmmm"_

 _He repeated the process but this time, he did a slow glide from the hollow low on her spine all the way to her shoulders and down her arms to the bend of her elbows. She moaned again, the soft murmur sounding almost involuntary and suddenly, it wasn't about giving her a relaxing massage anymore. It was all about him, and her, and the glorious feel of her body beneath his hands._

 _Operating purely on instinct, he leaned down, drawing the hair off her neck with the tip of one finger and placing a soft kiss on the newly exposed skin. He felt a shiver roll through her._

 _Tom knew he was playing with fire but he needed to make her feel good._

" _Lie back," he whispered._

 _She barely hesitated one second before lying on her back as he was hovering above her. The air in the bedroom switched to another level when he saw her chest. In the same way that there were certain physical responses a man couldn't hide, there were some things a woman had no control over and the obvious signs of just how much she had enjoyed his touch stood out plainly behind her thin chemise._

 _Tom gulped and just looked at her, Sybil's eyes watched him intently as his traveled along her body. She was breathing hard patiently waiting for his next move._

 _Trailing a finger along her collarbone, he let it drift slowly down her chest, easing its way toward the vee of skin between her breasts. An instant before he got there, she couldn't stand it anymore and just threw her hands around his neck to pull him down to her._

 _She kissed him with all she had and moved beneath him, wanting to be as close to him as she could. She needed this. Tom kissed her back, his mind blank with passion. Hands and mouth were running, moans were shared. But when Sybil's hand got more adventurous and went to his manhood, Tom rolled abruptly to the side and shot to his feet, leaving her panting on the bed._

" _Tom?" she asked. "What's wrong?"_

 _She looked up at him, the most erotic vision he ever saw with her hair down and her barely covered creamy skin._

" _I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to get out of hand. I was only trying to make you feel…good."_

" _But it did, Tom. The only thing wrong here is that you stopped."_

" _We can't, Syb. It felt too good."_

 _Sybil looked at him with wide eyes._

" _And what's wrong with that? We're allowed to feel good."_

" _We were supposed to sleep," said Tom."We were supposed to only sleep," he repeated as if to convince himself. "We can't make love," he finished, verbalizing at last what was in the balance since the beginning of the evening. "Too much is at risk."_

" _Well, in that case…" stated Sybil, suddenly getting up._

 _Before Tom could react, she had gathered her clothes and was marching to the door._

" _Don't bother to walk me back. I need to be alone," she said icily._

" _Sybil, please," he begged throwing himself between the door and her. "You need to understand."_

" _What I understand," she said while trying to put her camisole back. "Is that you don't love me enough to take the risk. I may not have a lot of experience regarding love and relationships, Tom, but I know one thing: I love you and I'll do anything for you. I want to be with you, whatever the risks are. I may lose my family over you. It hurts but it's more important for me than anything to be with you, because I love you."_

 _She stood right in front of him, her nose almost touching his face._

" _And apparently, it's not your case. You're afraid for whatever reason. Maybe you love your job more than me. So please, Branson, let me get out."_

 _She knew she was irrational. She knew that he just had good intentions. They already talked about all that before. The fact that when (and not if) they get married, people will imply that's because he ruined her. And that was why they agreed to wait at first. But she was tired of waiting. She wanted it all…or nothing._

" _I can't let you go," stated Tom firmly._

" _Oh, really?"_

 _She tried to pass by him but he took a step aside and she hit his chest._

" _Tom, let me get out!"_

 _She tried to push him but he wouldn't move. She started to really be pissed and lifted her free hand to slap him but he stopped her, his bigger hand gripping hers in the air._

" _Tom," she hissed._

" _I won't let you leave."_

" _Why not? You don't want me," she said, trying to get free from him._

" _First, you're wrong. I do want you. But I won't let you leave. Because you're right. The risk is part of love. And I do love you so much."_

 _With that, his mouth crashed on hers and they kissed desperately. Sybil dropped the clothes she was holding as he pulled her against him both moaning in the other's mouth when they finally came in contact. In the room, the air was filled with both anger and passion but also love. When they parted, they were both breathing heavily. Tom looked down at her and Sybil was lost in the storm raging in his eyes. The heat from the hand on her arm spread up to claim her entire body, bathing her in a rush of sensation more powerful than anything she'd ever known. She tried to lick her lips, but her mouth had gone as dry as a desert. His gaze dropped then to her mouth again, eyes widening, nostrils flaring and the heat between them expanded to fill the entire bedroom._

 _Somehow, she managed to force something resembling his name past her tight throat. The word came out as a question but they both knew what she meant. His hand tightened on her and electricity passed between them. Simultaneously, they came together again and with one hand, she reached for him, but he caught it in the air, folding it along with the other one between both of his._

" _Syb…"_

 _The word came out rough and ragged._

" _You have no idea how badly I want what could happen between us right now, but I…I need you to be absolutely certain it's what you want too, and I don't think today is the best day to decide if you're ready or not."_

 _He lifted one hand to sweep back her hair._

" _When you look at me, I still see too much pain, too much sadness. I don't want you to go but, and I may regret this, but I think that all we should do tonight is sleep."_

" _But that's where you're wrong, Tom," she said, locking her hands behind his neck to force him to look at her and have his complete attention. "I'm sad, yes, but that's not why I want to make love with you. I want to make love with you because I'm ready. And yes, we could wait but to be honest it won't change a thing- tomorrow, in one week, in one month…whatever. I won't be more ready than I am now."_

 _She lifted up on her tiptoes to be at his eye level._

" _The perfect time has come and it's now."_

 _Her lips touched his and instantly, she was bathed in the sweet heat of desire. His whole body tightened, Tom pulled her against him, folded his arms around her and crushed her to his chest._

 _He had lost the battle._

 _His tongue swept across the seam of her lips even as they parted beneath it. Tom was on fire now that she had opened the gates. Enveloped in the heat of her, the smell of her, the taste of her, he burnt hot and bright. Her entire body literally came to life beneath his hands as they cruised up and down her back. On its own volition, one hand slid into her hair at the back of her head, drawing her even closer as he tilted his head and took the kiss to a deeper level._

 _His control already in shreds, he let his hand come around to her chin, holding her head still as he tried to devour her whole. He swallowed her moans, feeling her body become hard and taut as she squirmed against him. He tried desperately to slow down, to lighten up, but he couldn't. Her intense, frantic, response to him was driving him wild, unleashing something within him and it scared the hell out of him._

 _Breaking the kiss, he pulled away from her, gasping for air. His hand trembled uncontrollably as he lifted it to stroke her hair._

" _Oh God, Sybil, are you sure? Are you really sure about this?"_

" _Yes," she confirmed breathlessly._

 _He stopped to breathe a second but before he could answer anything, she cupped his face in her hands._

" _And I don't think we need to stop to talk and analyze things to know if this is right or wrong. We don't know what tomorrow will bring. So let's just enjoy the moment. All I want to do now is feel."_

 _He had promised himself he would wait until things were settled or at least until she was certain but he was too tired, too tired of holding back his feelings. He was still terrified she would come to regret this, but he just didn't have the strength to fight it and her anymore._

 _With a groan he couldn't stop, he claimed her mouth once more. Instantly, the flames leapt back to their earlier height and then even beyond. Her hands and her mouth seared his flesh as she lifted up his undershirt and attacked his chest with a flurry of hot and wet kisses. She peeled the undershirt over his head and it flung somewhere into the room as he wrapped his arm around her._

 _Sliding his hands under her chemise, he let them glide up her ribs. She moaned loudly and leaned back, giving him a freer access. Sliding them back down her abdomen, he pulled his hand free. She moaned in protest until he began working on the tiny buttons. Reaching the top, he pushed the cloth from her shoulders and stripped it from her arms. As the corset had gone earlier in the evening, she was now bare to him and he was drinking in her beauty, still not believing she wanted him as much as he wanted her._

 _As a sign of shyness, she slightly lowered her head, a bright pink appearing on her cheeks. Tom then took her chin in one hand and lifted her head back up, looking tenderly in her eyes, a reassuring smile on his lips. When she smiled back at him, his hand closed over her breasts and Sybil went up in flames. He ducked his head, taking one aching peak in his mouth and her universe exploded. She didn't know what exactly to expect of the night but it certainly wasn't something so intense. As she was still recovering from the sensations of his attack, he slipped an arm under her knees and walked to the bed where he deposited her._

 _He stood over her, bare to the waist, his chest heaving. His eyes roamed her body in a visual caress that left her writhing with need. Lifting one knee onto the bed beside her, he reached for her knickers and drew them down in a slow, sensuous glide, then paused to gaze at her._

" _God, you are incredibly beautiful," he rasped._

 _Unable to wait any longer to feel his hands on her again, she held one of hers to him. He took it and allowed her to draw him down to her, after entwining their fingers. Their mouths fused for all too brief a moment before he began a slow descent of her body, kissing his way down her throat, her chest, and across the heaving mound of her breast. Fearing for her sanity, she caught his shoulder before he could reach his intended target and dragged him back up for another blazing kiss._

 _His underwear soon went away too, their two bodies revealed at last to each other. Tangling together in a desperate struggle to get closer, they learned each other's secret places. Sharp cries, gasps, grunts and moans filled the air, blending with the distant sounds of the little town._

 _Rolling over, Tom fitted her beneath him as she instinctively made a place for him. One big hand came up to sweep the hair from her face as he gazed down at her, his face shadowed in the dimly lit bedroom._

" _Syb Love," he whispered raggedly, "You're driving me wild. I'm about to lose it completely."_

" _That's already too long," she moaned, lifting her hips until she brushed against the broad blunt tip of him._

 _His expression crumbling, he let out a long, low groan and thrust slowly into her. The groan ended on a gasp that tangled with hers. He filled her completely, not just physically but in every way there was. After a moment's hesitation and to give her the time to adjust, he began to move and Sybil's world dissolved into a kaleidoscope of pure sensation. The previous slight pain replaced by things she never felt before._

 _With every long, powerful stroke of his body, he carried her higher and higher into a magical place, beyond her wildest dreams. Over and over again, he plunged into her, his entire body trembling violently as he struggled to hold back. She felt the tension beginning to coil deep within her and clutched at his hips, desperate to pull him deeper still._

 _Another low groan rolled out of him and he leaned to one side, lifting his knee slightly and pushing impossibly deep inside her. One more thrust like that was all it took and she was flying into the most intense release. Sobbing his name, she sank her nails into his flesh, her internal muscles clenching around him in deep, rhythmic spasms. She welcomed the new sensation, wishing to never leave the new place she was in._

 _Tom managed two more thrusts, slower and more erratic, before his whole body went rigid. Head thrown back, her name wound out of him in a long, harsh growl as his body pulsed in time with hers._

 _The descent back into their bodies was as slow and gentle as the climb had been wild and quick. They drifted in a languid, boneless state, their hands absently stroking each other skins and she welcomed his weight as he collapsed above her, pressing her into the mattress. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally lifted his head._

" _Oh…My…God," he rasped. "I've never felt…anything like that in my life."_

" _As a matter of fact, me neither," she chuckled, kissing his damp, salty cheek._

 _In the darkness, his mouth found hers in a long, slow kiss so thorough, so perfect it made her squirm beneath him. Misinterpreting her movement, he rolled to the side, gathering her to him and wrapping her in a fierce embrace._

" _Are you…okay?" he asked, his voice low and rough. "I didn't mean to be so…"_

" _I'm fine," she said quickly. "I'm better than fine to be honest. That was the most incredible experience I've ever had."_

 _He pressed a kiss to her forehead._

" _Better than assisting at a surgery?"_

 _She chuckled and swiped at his shoulder._

 _Their bodies cooled quickly and before long, he wrapped his arms more tightly around her and rolled, pulling the blankets free from beneath her then rolled back, covering them both in a warm cocoon. As her breathing slowed, she found herself floating in a wonderful place, surrounded by his heat and his scent. Snuggling against his shoulder, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep, postponing the discussion she knew they must have about the future and more precisely, the near future, when she would have to return to Downton…_

They had shared that night almost three weeks ago but Sybil was still overwhelmed by it. It was an incredible memory. She cherished and carried it with her in each one of her steps. She felt different. She felt lighter. And, if she was bold, she could even tell she was feeling, surprisingly freer. They did discuss their relationship the next morning after having another round of lovemaking. They had decided to take things slow. Yes, they were now fully engaged but they had agreed it couldn't happen at Downton because it would be too risky. At least, not until they had come clean to her family about them…

The sound of the motor brought her back to the present and she smiled at seeing her father's Renault, eager to see her man. But her smile soon faded when she saw that the chauffeur wasn't her Tom but her sister. She wished they could have the drive back to share some special time before plunging in the unknown that would be their lives at Downton. Edith had spotted her and was waving at her. She waved back, relieved to see the green figure at her sister's side.

The car stopped in front of the hospital's entrance in a huge jolt, the motor coughing miserably as a way of contestation against its bad treatment before finally shutting down. Sybil cringed, knowing that Tom was probably quite annoyed by this considering how he always took good care of her father's cars.

Edith leaped out of the car, not bothering to wait for Tom to help her and literally threw herself in her baby sister's arms.

"Sybil, Darling. I missed you so much!" she exclaimed.

"I missed you too, Edith," answered Sybil, hugging her back but looking at the other person in her mind over Edith's shoulder.

She bit her lips to contain a laugh at seeing Tom who was walking around the car, slightly staggering as if he was drunk, his face as green as his uniform.

"What did you do to poor Branson?" she asked Edith, releasing her sister from her arms.

Edith turned back to Tom who was gathering Sybil's suitcases and dismissed her sister's words.

"It wasn't that bad, "she said. "It's not my fault if Branson's heart is too sensitive for my driving."

Tom rolled his eyes at Sybil as Edith wasn't looking at him and she chuckled. She linked her arms to Edith's and pulled her to the car.

"Well, I think we'll let Branson be in charge for the drive back," she happily said, "because, I want to hear everything that had happened while I was away."

She winked at Tom who let out a relieved breath and let herself up in the car after Edith, waiting for him.

Soon after, they were on the road, the sisters happily chatting. Tom smiled to himself. He was happy too. Happy to have her back even if it meant they could only share looks. He knew that the moments where it would be only the two of them would be few but he didn't care. She was his and he was hers. Now, they just needed to find a way to make it work in the open world.

She had been back for a month now and Tom was slowly becoming insane. He thought that to have her here would be fun and lovely but it was even harder than to have her away. Because, when she had been away, he knew that, at least, they would share one day per week. Now, it was only a few shared looks or light touches when he was helping her in or out of the car. They hadn't had a proper discussion in one month and things were worse because of her work at the hospital. Now that Downton had opened as a convalescent home, she was busier than ever, travelling back and forth between the hospital and the house, her only free time monopolized by her family for her to attend dinners. One might think that all the drives between her two places of employment would have been the opportunity for them to share some quality time. But no, because Edith had decided that she had missed her little sister too much she wanted to take advantage of the situation. Each time Tom had to drive her from one point to another or to go and pick her up, Edith would join him. This way, she could practice her driving on the way or back and chat with her sister the other way around. It was driving him mad and he felt abandoned. He was becoming fed up to only get sorry looks from her lately.

But today, he had been summoned by Carson to help in the house at transforming an added room into a dormitory. And he decided to take this opportunity to share more than a few words with her and, if he was lucky, a kiss at least.

They had been at it for two hours now. The room was buzzing like a bee hive as men were moving furniture and women making bed and getting things ready to welcome more officers. From the corner of his eyes, he was following each move of his fiancé, waiting for the right moment to get her apart, unseen from the other people. But with Isobel looking over her nurses like a hawk, he knew it wouldn't be an easy task.

At last, he saw Sybil nod at something that Mrs. Crawley just asked her and left the room. He lost no time in following her, mumbling some pretext about going to get some extra help to abandon his post. Once in the hallway, he was just in time to see her disappear into another room only a few steps away. He sped up and entered after her but not before checking than nobody else was in the hallway. Getting caught now would not be a good idea.

The door shut quietly behind him and Sybil jumped slightly at the light sound and turned around. She was about to say something but, recognizing the intruder, the words died on her lips and she just stared at him with wide panicked eyes. The room was small and organized with a line of shelves. Tom realized it was some kind of laundry or supply room. It was dimly lit but he still could see her eyes shining in the darkness.

"Tom…" she managed to breath.

In two steps, he was in front of her and he reached for her face with a trembling hand.

"My Darling," he breathed. "I know this is risky but I miss you too much."

His fingers slid on her cheek and instantly, Sybil shivered and felt a welcomed wetness pulled at her center. He was handsome. He wasn't wearing a jacket. He was only clad in his shirt, sleeves up and she couldn't tear her eyes off of his strong forearms, memories rushing in her mind. It had been almost two months since they'd been intimate and a touch of his fingers on her was all it took to set her on fire again.

"Tom…" she tried again.

But before she could say more, Tom pulled her against him and his mouth attacked hers like if his life depended on it. He kissed her roughly and deeply, his tongue caressing the inside of her mouth possessively. After a short moment of hesitation, her tongue joined the dance and they both moaned loudly. They started then a silent dance in the narrow space. Sometimes it was Sybil pushing, sometimes Tom and they finally ended with Sybil stuck between Tom's strong and firm body and a shelf, both shamelessly rubbing against one another to try and extinguish the fire burning in them.

It had been too damn long.

When the need for her became too much, they drew apart, Tom resting his head on Sybil's shoulder, his hot and erratic breath playing on the skin of her neck, sending shivers along her back. She was breathless too and, trying to regroup, she absent-mindedly stroked his back.

"I missed you too, you know," she finally said softly.

Tom looked up briefly at her then started to shower her neck with light kisses, his hands wandering down on her body. They stopped momentarily on her breasts but went down to finally stop on her backside, caressing it slowly.

"I want you," groaned Tom, biting into her shoulder. "I want you so much it hurts."

"I know," moaned Sybil. "Me too. But we can't. Not here."

"I can be quick," he stated while suggestively pressing his hips against hers.

They both moaned loudly at the contact, the evidence of his desire stroking her in just the right place.

"Anybody can come at any time. And as much as I want this, I don't want to take the risk to lose it all."

"Please," begged Tom.

He didn't like to insist or impose himself on her like this but the need in him was too much. He was under the impression he may die if he wasn't in her soon. While talking, his right hand had somewhat made its way under Sybil's skirt and was now slowly caressing her inner thigh, dangerously approaching her hot and wet center.

"Tom," she moaned with a hint of warning in her voice.

But Tom didn't register it and went on.

"Oh, God," groaned Sybil when his fingers made contact with her wet knickers.

She gripped his shoulders tighter. She didn't know if it was for him to stop or go on but he thought it was the latter because she soon felt his fingers slip under the material and start to stroke her intimately. She was panting now, not caring anymore if someone could enter and fall upon them in such scandalous situation. She just wanted him to finish what he had started and make her feel as good as he did on their first time. When one finger entered her, she threw her head back against the shelf, one hand leaving his shoulder to grip his bottom. Tom growled and added another finger. He didn't know if he could have it the whole way but, at least, he could have the satisfaction to give her pleasure and, for now, it was enough.

Sybil started to tremble under his fingers but just before she reached her peak, Isobel's sharp voice calling after her broke into the hallway. More efficient than a cold shower, the two panting lovers stopped and shared a look of pure horror. With strength she didn't know she had, Sybil pushed against Tom's chest and send him tumbling against the wall on the other side of her. Without thinking, she threw some linen sheets in his arms and turned around to the shelf to right herself up. She just had finished when Isobel opened the door.

"Here you are, my Dear. Didn't you hear me calling after you?" she asked frowning.

Sybil turned around to face her, praying that her cheeks weren't as red as she felt they were hot and tried to look as if she hadn't been on the verge of having the most amazing orgasm of her life. Flat against the opposite wall, Tom was trying to make himself as small as he could.

"Cousin Isobel," she answered as normally as she could manage. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you. I was just explaining to Branson where to exactly put the sheets."

At the mention of the chauffeur's name, Isobel had a slight startle and, turning on her right, she realized that Sybil wasn't alone in the small room. She let her gaze travel from the young woman to the young chauffeur, an eyebrow raised as if she was to protest but she seemed to change her mind and simply smiled.

"All right, carry on. But hurry, I need you in the main room. And thank you for helping us, Branson. I know that domestic issues aren't part of your job."

"It's my pleasure, Mrs. Crawley," he answered with a bow of his head, doing his best to avoid Sybil's eyes at the mention of pleasure.

Thank God, the sheets he was holding in front of him were preventing the middle-aged woman to see his state.

With one last glance from one to another, she exited the room but left the door open. Sybil and Tom breathed heavily with relief.

"I'm sorry," stated Tom, walking to her. "I'm sorry I put you in this position."

"You're not the only one at fault, here," she answered with a low voice to try and be discreet. "I should have stopped you right away."

"But you didn't…" he said, a hint of pride in his voice.

Sybil rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so full of yourself."

She stepped closer to him.

"I'm serious, Tom. It was too risky. I know it's difficult. I'm struggling too. But we can't take the risk of being discovered. I'm not ready to lose everything. I'm not ready to lose you," she added while looking tenderly at him.

"It's just that we can't have a minute alone together. It's unbearable to see you without being able to touch or even speak to you. I miss you. I miss my friend."

"I know. I miss you too. Look, I'll try and talk to Edith. I promise. I'll find a way to stop her from driving with us. At least from doing it every day."

"Thank you," he said with some relief.

They smiled at each other and Sybil finally cleared her throat.

"Right. We should move on or else Isobel will send a search party. It was fancy to meet you here, Branson," she finished with a saucy smile.

She walked by him and bumped him with her hips when she was at his side.

"My pleasure, Milady," he breathed while looking at her retreating figure. "Always my pleasure."

 **Several months later, 1917**

Tom watched Sybil as she flew from one soldier to another, replacing a cover here, pouring some water there. He saw the radiant look on her face and the smiles she was receiving and he felt bad. She was clearly happy to do it. How could he have been so insensitive and spoken so badly about her work? How could he have not seen before that what she was doing was so important for these men?

The room was busy, murmurs of conversations and laughter filling the air as they all waited for the concert to start. He was there, at the back of the room, watching the girl he was in love with move like a gracious ballerina, wondering if she would ever forgive him for what he had said.

 _He had come earlier to see if he could help with something but, if he was honest, his main goal was to talk to her and to present his excuses for what he had said a few days earlier. He couldn't bear her subsequent silence. He had found her in the main hall, busy stacking chairs. He had approached her cautiously, afraid to startle her and even more anxious that she would publicly reject him. After greeting her, he simply asked if he could talk to her and, to his surprise, she agreed without hesitation, even if she avoided looking into his eyes during the whole exchange. They had taken a few steps and stopped at the side of the big staircase, partially hidden from inquiring eyes._

 _"I was harsh with you, the other night. To speak slightingly of your work. I'd no right to do that."_

 _"No, you didn't."_

 _"It's just that when I look at you, I know you're mine but I can't do anything about it and, I feel I may explode."_

 _When he had finished what he wanted to say, he had waited for an answer but no word had emerged from Sybil's mouth. She just looked down at the floor, as if she was trying to decide his fate. Finally, she had looked up, her mouth opening to speak but Mrs. Hughes had chosen that moment to interrupt them - Isobel was looking for Sybil. He then looked at her walking away, feeling powerless and desperate to know if she had decided to forgive him or whether their love or even their friendship could be saved. Feeling the heavy gaze of Mrs. Hughes upon him, he had looked up and mumbled something about going over to the drawing room to help, and had walked away quickly, before the woman could lecture him once again_. _If the poor woman only knew that his relationship with Lady Sybil was so engaged…_

So now, he was here, agonizing.

The concert finally began when everyone was settled. Tom was watching the show but unable to see anything. In reality, as he was too busy watching the white and blue uniform from the corner of his eye. Once Mary and Edith took to the stage, Sybil finally stopped to walk around and came to take her place just next to him to listen to her sisters and Tom held his breath at the smell of her lilac perfume. He wished they were alone so that he could boldly take her hand in his and drop to his knees to beg her to forgive him.

And then, it happened.

He wasn't sure of it at first but, when he felt the brush again, he discreetly looked down. Sybil had come closer to him and the little finger of her left hand was brushing against his right hand. At first, he thought it was accidental but then, he clearly saw the finger flex in his direction and his heart beat faster. He took a little step aside, the fabric of his uniform mingling with the folds of her skirt, hiding their hands from observers. Feeling bold, he flexed his finger and his heart almost burst when he felt her fingers wrap around his.

And just like that he knew.

He knew that he had been forgiven.

And now, he just wanted to pull her after him and run out of this room full of people to find someplace where they could finally make up properly. But he knew it wasn't possible, not right away anyway. But since her return, it was the first time she tried something so bold (as their little escape in the supply room was on his count). And his heart was full of hope that, maybe, it meant she had taken the first step to telling her family about them. Maybe that she was as tired as him to have to hide their love. He knew they had agreed on waiting until the end of the war but who knew how long it would continue?

He was brought back to the present by a bunch of murmurs and exclamations as well as Sybil's hand squeezing his quite tightly. And he quickly understood what it was all about. Here, forcing his way through the crowd were Captain Matthew Crawley and William Mason. The two men had been reported missing a few days earlier and they were now back, as two providential sons. Matthew went to the other side of the room, singing along with Mary and the look the two shared was undeniably one of love.

Tom sensed then Sybil's gaze on him and he looked over at her. As the song ended, everybody gathered around Matthew and William. Everybody except two people as Sybil was pulling Tom after her out of the room, nobody paying any attention to them. He first thought she would return to the supply room but she walked right by it to enter another room.

Tom had just the time to realize it was some sort of little library before his fiancé's mouth crashed on his. They kissed as passionately as usual for a while, mouths and hands rediscovering each other. When they drew apart, Tom's hand slid up along her back to stop at the base of her neck and play with the ribbon of her cap.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked seriously but with a hint of a smile.

"I should slap you for what you said," she stated while resting her head against his chest. "But you know that I can't stay mad at you too long."

Tom held her tighter against him and kissed her covered head.

"I know. I'm sorry for what I said. Truly. And after seeing you working tonight and the way you care about them, I promise I'll never say anything like that again. I understand it's important."

"Thank you. It means a lot. And you really, really hurt me."

Tom slightly pulled away and looked down at her.

"I'm hurt to have hurt you if it's any comfort. How can I apologize?"

Sybil smiled saucily at him.

"Kiss me?"

Tom bent his head.

"But be quick. Because, we can't stay away too long. Once the excitement dies down, they'll search for me."

"I'll do my best to not get carried away," he chuckled against her lips.

The kiss was achingly tender, his lips gently brushing across hers, the tip of his tongue just barely touching the crease between her lips. He drew back, his eyes briefly searching her face, as if seeking acceptance, then he kissed her again. It was still gentle and tender, but there was an undercurrent of powerful emotion flowing through him.

He pulled back a second time, his gaze locking onto hers. His voice was a low, husky whisper.

"Come to me tonight?"

Lost within the swirling tangle of emotion in his eyes, all she could do was nod. She knew it was dangerous and that they could lose everything if they were caught but she couldn't say anything else when he looked at her this way. His expression seemed to melt as his arms pulled her closer. His mouth descended, claiming hers with a power and possessiveness that shook Sybil to the foundation, igniting a blaze of passion hotter than anything she'd ever experienced. Her hands climbed his body, locking behind his neck as she melted against him, her body molding to the hard planed of his.

She deepened their kiss and, when the need of her was too much, they drew apart. She then opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him.

"Tonight…" she breathed against his lips before giving them a peck.

Still flying high after their kiss and the promise of what was to come, Tom only nodded and didn't try to stop her when she stepped back and disappeared out of the room.

"Tonight…" he breathed to himself into the empty room.

It was very late when Sybil finally could escape the big house. She was almost running now, heading for the garage, hoping that Tom waited for her. But when she finally reached the grey building, everything was dark and disappointment fell on her. She started to turn around when a soft noise came to her right and a well built figure emerged from the darkness.

"I'm here," breathed the male voice of her fiancé.

Sybil sighed with relief and walked to him.

"I thought you didn't wait for me," she said as he engulfed her in a hug. "After the excitement of the day, it seemed like nobody wanted to go to bed. I'm sorry."

"But you're here now," stated Tom. "I had to close the garage after Mr. Carson himself came to tell me that everybody was staying at the Abbey to sleep and so they wouldn't need my service. I had no excuse to stay."

Sybil nodded against his chest and, after kissing the top of her head, Tom stepped back and took her hand.

"Follow me," he said, walking away from the garage.

"Where are we going?" she asked even if she had an idea.

"My cottage?" he answered, half expecting her to refuse.

They both knew it was dangerous if they were caught. Because they still could come up with a plausible explanation if it happened in the garage. But if Sybil was to be discovered in his cottage, things wouldn't be as simple.

But Sybil simply followed him, her hand safely curled around his. It was only a few steps away from the garage so they were soon in front of the cottage's door, both of them suddenly silent. Tom opened the door and, before Sybil could do or say anything, he swept her off the floor and stepped in with her in his arms, as a young and blushing bride.

"Tom!" she shrieked with laughter. "Put me down!"

"As you wish, milady," he obeyed.

He put her on the floor, letting his hands slide shamelessly on her body in the process, causing Sybil to shiver uncontrollably. Still chuckling at his antics, Sybil closed the door behind them as Tom headed to the main room table to light a lamp. When a soft glow lit the room, Sybil looked around to familiarize herself with the new surroundings. It was her first time here and it felt like she was discovering a new side of Tom Branson. There wasn't a lot of furniture. Just the bare necessities. But it still felt cozy and welcoming. Her eyes stopped on Tom who was expectantly waiting for her to say something, his hands in his pockets and his feet nervously shuffling on the floor.

"So?" he finally asked.

"It's cozy," she said, smiling at him.

Tom rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure it's not what you're used to," he stated.

"No," she said, walking to him. "But I'll say it's better. And you know why?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Tom shook his head with an eyebrow arched.

"Because you're here," she simply stated before kissing him lightly.

As usual, the kiss deepened and soon Tom had forgotten his apprehension about Sybil's reaction on his home. Everything was just about feeling and making up for the lost time. Moans soon filled the small room as hands ran and caressed. The two lovers started a silent dance on music only they could hear. Their bodies as close as possible, they were now desperate to feel more and Tom's hand started to work on the buttons of her camisole as Sybil was doing the same to his shirt. When they both had gotten rid of their tops, leaving him in his undershirt and her in her chemise and corset, Tom pulled back and looked down into her eyes that were shinning in the dimly lit room.

"Stay with me tonight?" he asked his voice full of emotion.

Not trusting her voice, Sybil nodded even if she knew it was dangerous. They could lose everything if they were discovered but, right now, she didn't have the strength to refuse or even to think. She just wanted to follow her heart.

Very slowly, his fingers trailing fire wherever they went, he reached for the straps of her chemise, pushing them off her shoulders before sweeping his palms across the bare flesh of her arms. An uncontrollable shiver danced through her. She could feel the tension coiling in his big body, pressed so tightly to hers, but wondered at its source when he suddenly released her, stepping back.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"I…" he glanced away, suddenly looking very embarrassed. "I'm nervous," he admitted with a tiny laugh.

He met her gaze again.

"I know how stupid that sounds, but I've waited so long to be with you again and…I don't want to ruin it."

She smiled at him, stepping closer again.

"I'm nervous too. You're not the only one who's waited a long time for this to happen again. But the only way you could mess it up right now would be to not kiss me again."

Tom chuckled.

"I want it to be perfect," he warned her.

"It will be. It already is because we're here, together, with nobody around to interrupt us."

Tom looked seriously at her and slid a hand in her hair.

"Asking you to stay with me tonight isn't the best idea but I don't have it in me to let you go."

"Great. Because I wouldn't let you. Now, stop speaking and kiss me," she said, sliding her hands up the wide expanse of his chest.

Tom complied and tenderly kissed her. She crossed her wrists behind his head using the back of her hands to draw him closer. When they broke apart, she smiled up at him and whispered in his ear.

"Make love to me."

And with that, Tom was lost. He felt his control give away and made no effort to regain it as he crushed her against him. They both wanted and needed this. Their mouths tangled in a hot and hungry devouring kiss that bore absolutely no resemblance to the gentle kisses of a few moments ago. Reaching for the ribbon at the back of her corset, he pulled at it with one hand while using the other to peel the skirt from her body. It dropped to hang at her waist for a moment before she helped him to put it down past her hips and soon the clothes were pooling at her feet.

Stepping back, he drank in the sight before him. She was gloriously beautiful…bare-chested and clad only in her knickers. He nearly went to pieces when she stepped provocatively out of the pool at her feet and reached for the hem of his undershirt.

She peeled it from his body, tossing it aside, and he couldn't help the groan that escaped his throat when she stroked both hands over his chest. He pulled her hard against him, feeling the fullness of her breasts press firmly to his heated flesh.

Their hands and mouths were everywhere, straining to touch and explore as much of each other as they could. She reached for his belt, opening it and going for the button beneath it. He groaned again when her hand grazed the aching bulge. They were both out of control now, driven by the blazing passion that had waited so long for a chance to burn again.

Reaching down, Tom caught her behind the knees and lifted her into his arms, settling her against his chest. Her arms went around his neck and he kissed her with every ounce of the tenderness flooding through him.

"Let's do this right," he whispered against her lips.

Carrying her into the little bedroom, he laid her gently in the bed before stepping back to shed the rest of his clothes. She did the same with her knickers and he watched her watching him, her eyes a deep blue. When they were both fully nude, she held out a hand to him. He smiled and took it, stretching out beside her.

She'd never considered herself ticklish but she couldn't stop herself from squirming beneath the teasing assault of his hands and mouth. Laughing softly, she tried to push him onto his back, but he wouldn't budge. Her hand snaked out and caught him in a gentle grasp, cupping the heavy fullness below his erection. He let out a startled gasp and drew back, his eyes wide with surprise at her boldness. Using his momentum, she succeeded in shoving him over onto his back.

He laughed and pulled her into a bear hug, thwarting her efforts to explore him with the same thoroughness he'd shown her.

"That was sneaky, nurse Crawley!"

"All's fair in love," she quipped, stretching up to kiss him deeply.

She literally felt the humor bleed from him and lifted her head quickly. On his face was the most profound look of devotion she had ever seen.

"I love you," he whispered. "I think I have since the first day I laid eyes on you."

"And I love you," she said softly.

Cupping the back of her head in his hand, he folded his arms tightly around her and rolled, taking them back to their previous position. Pouring every last scrap of his love into kissing her, he resumed the roaming exploration of his hands. When he could tear his mouth from hers, he let his lips follow the path his hands were making as they moved down her body.

He both felt and heard her gasp when his mouth closed over the stiff pebbled peak of her breasts and smiled, floored again by the sheer delight of knowing he was giving her such exquisite pleasure. Leaving her breasts, he worked his way down to her navel, dipping his tongue inside and swirling it around. Moaning loudly, she writhed against him, her hands tangling in his hair.

He used his whole body to stroke hers as he moved to claim her mouth once more. Her legs opened, putting him in just the right position to probe gently at the warm moist folds nestled in her curls. She thrust back in return, silently inviting him to take the final step in a joining they had both waited for.

Dragging his mouth from hers, he raised up slightly, freeing one hand so he could push her hair back from her face.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

Eyes locked with hers, he slowly sank into her welcoming heat.

Tom had been prepared for an overwhelming flood of sensation, but what the feeling turned to be caught him completely off guard. Joy. Euphoria. His mouth fused with hers, he smiled against her lips and felt the answering curve of her mouth.

Rolling slightly to one side, he took some of his weight on his hip and shoulder, giving him freer access to her body. Sweeping his hand the length of her, he caught her behind the knee and lifted it, guiding her leg over his hip as he slid his leg under hers, raising his knee to tilt his body slightly against hers.

Withdrawing almost all the way, he pressed in again very slowly, showing her the wonderfully deep penetration possible this way. Her provocative smile and answering thrust told him she felt it just as acutely as he did. His hand still cupping the back of her head, he kissed her again, sucking and nipping at her lower lip as they began a slow, rocking rhythm that sent waves of pleasure coursing through him. Her leg, still thrown over his hip, flexed in time with his thrusts, drawing him deeper each time. Moving with long, deliberate strokes, he caressed her from within while letting his hand continue to roam her body.

Tension began to coil low in his belly and he knew that, no matter how much he wanted this to last, it wasn't going to. The incredible feel of her warm moist heat enveloping him was simply too intense. Pulling his knee down, he thrust deep as he rolled fully over her, increasing the pace to a driving rhythm. She met every thrust, tiny gasps escaping from her throat. He could feel her body go taut beneath him and knew she was as close to the edge as he was.

Still wanting to ensure she received every last ounce of pleasure he could give her, Tom clamped down hard on the rising tide within him, holding back until he felt her begin to shatter. She moaned his name, raking her nails down his back and across his buttocks, pulling him deeper still.

Lost in a world of pure sensation, Sybil felt the inexorable swell of impending release and knew there was nothing she could do to postpone it. Her existence dissolved into a kaleidoscope of sensation, flinging her over the edge. Clinging to him, she bucked and writhed as he continued to stroke hard and fast, pushing her even higher. His name wound out of her in a long slow moan as her inner muscles clenched around him.

He thrust into her one more time, burying himself as deep as he could go and then his entire body went rigid. An almost agonized groan rumbled up from deep in his chest as she felt him explode, pulsing deep within her.

Gasping for breath, he held himself above her, his entire body trembling, until his arms gave out. As he collapsed, he rolled to the side. Instinctively, Sybil rolled right along with him, burrowing against his side as he folded his arms around her and pulled her close. His chest heaving, Tom fought for breath while fumbling with the edge of the blanket until he could pull it across them, forming a warm cocoon.

Beneath the softness of it, his hand skimmed over her back. He gave her a tight squeeze.

"I…I didn't…I wasn't too…rough, was I?" he asked softly.

She rolled over until she lay half across his chest, staring at him with disbelief.

"No! Why would you think that?"

"I got…a little carried away at the end there," he replied sheepishly.

She couldn't help it and grinned at him.

"The only thing you carried away was me."

He chuckled and gave her another squeeze but his expression sobered.

"I love you so much."

She softly smiled back and leaned down to kiss him.

"I love you too," she breathed once they parted.

"But I think we do have a slight problem," he added.

"What?" she asked, suddenly wary.

"I don't ever want to let you go again," he whispered.

She sadly smiled down at him.

"I can stay until tomorrow morning. But soon, I promise we'll never have to part again."

"Promise?"

"Promise," she breathed back before kissing him.

They both knew that they were taking a risk with her staying for the night but, for now, they just wanted to enjoy the moment to be reunited again. They'll need to part again in the morning with the knowledge that their next shared time would be uncertain. So, until the day break, they were just a man and a woman, Tom and Sybil, sharing their love.

A loud shriek resounded in the bedroom, waking up the two entwined lovers in the bed. Tom sat up with a jerk and his eyes connected immediately with those full of horror of Abigail, the new young maid. The poor girl was glued on the bedroom's doorstep, speechless at the picture in front of her. The house's chauffeur, Tom Branson, was lying naked in bed with the young Lady Sybil, naked as well. There was no doubt in her mind of what was going on but she was so stunned by it that she didn't know what to do or say.

Quickly understanding the consequences of the situation, Tom reacted by pulling the blanket to cover them both and reached on the floor for his underwear and undershirt while keeping his eyes on the young maid to avoid her escape before he could speak to her. But she looked so petrified that there seemed to be no danger on this side. Next to him, Sybil looked mortified too, the only thing proving she was aware of the situation being her hand squeezing his biceps tightly.

"Abigail," tried Tom once half clothed.

He was now walking to her, reaching his hand in a gesture of peace.

The young housemaid took a step back.

"Mr. Branson…I…I'm sorry. But…Mr. Carson wanted…I mean he sent me…I…" she stammered.

"Abigail…it doesn't seem as it looks."

Tom cringed at his own words because there was no doubt about what was going on in this bedroom.

"Abigail," said a soft voice behind him.

He turned slightly around to see Sybil walking to the door. She had put his shirt on and her knickers and was looking gently at the young maid whose eyes had switched on Sybil.

"Don't listen to Mr. Branson," she said calmly. "What happened here is exactly what you think."

She heard Tom's gasp at her side and she briefly looked at him, silently asking him to trust her on this. He slightly nodded, strangely comforted by her apparent calm.

"Milady…I…" said the young Abigail, her cheeks reddened.

She was far from ready to speak with her daughter's master and even less about such an intimate subject. Sybil had now reached her and placed her hands on the maid's folded arms.

"Abigail, have you ever been in love?" Sybil asked softly.

The young girl nodded slightly.

"Then, you know how it feels. And this is exactly what is happening here. You see, I'm in love with Tom Branson and we're going to get married at the end of the war. But we want to tell my parents first."

The young girl nodded again after her eyes looked back in Tom's direction as if to have confirmation of the lady's words.

"So, you understand how it is important for us that you keep what you saw here to yourself. Can you do this for us? Can you do this in the name of love?"

Sybil knew she was maybe using her position as the daughter's employer here but she had no choice. They needed to have the assurance of the young girl's discretion.

"I'll do what you want, Milady," answered Abigail with a bow of her head.

"Thank you," said both Tom and Sybil.

"Thank you," repeated Sybil slightly squeezing the young girl's arm as a sign of recognition.

Abigail took a large breath then turned to Tom, but without meeting his eyes directly.

"Mr. Carson sent me to fetch you. Lord Grantham asked for the car and it's almost nine. He thought that maybe you were ill."

With a look of shock, he looked over the alarm clock on his bedside table and realized they had sleep in.

"I'm coming right away," he said while starting to collect his clothes gathered around on the floor from the main room to the bedroom. But the problem was that his shirt was on Sybil.

Her cheeks still red from her embarrassment, Abigail nodded and turned around to leave. When they heard the door close behind her, Tom looked over at Sybil who had started to dress and handed him his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Love…It shouldn't have happened."

"We both knew it was risky for me to stay. But it's your fault we overslept."

Tom looked at her, raising an eyebrow at her accusation.

Sybil briefly looked up at him before bending down to lace her shoes.

"Yes. I wouldn't have if you hadn't worn me out last night."

Seeing her half smile, he sighed with relief but was also stunned she didn't seem too upset that they had been discovered.

"You're not mad?"

"Mad? Why should I be mad?"

"Because of Abigail."

Sybil shrugged.

"She won't say anything."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not sure. But it doesn't matter anyway. Because, I think we have no choice now to tell my family."

Tom looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Now?"

Sybil walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling incredibly confident in the future ahead. She didn't know if it was because she was feeling so loved or so grown up but there was no doubt in her mind. Now was time to come clean in front of her family. Whatever the consequences.

"Yes. I'm tired of waiting and hiding. I want to be free to love you. They all say the war is about to end soon. So I think we should prepare them at what's going to happen when it ends. I'm ready. And I'm not a fool. Abigail may have said she won't say anything but I know she'll speak at some point, even if not intentionally. And I'd rather be the one to tell my parents."

"If you're sure," answered Tom, kissing her slightly.

"There's this dinner tonight. They invited Matthew and Isobel. I think you should come in the drawing room after dinner and we'll tell them together."

"Together," repeated Tom. "Alright."

His eyes fell upon the clock again and he sighed heavily.

"I really need to go," he said, hugging her close to him, his nose in her messy hair.

"Go. I'll walk to the park entrance by the woods and pretend to be walking back from the hospital where I was called early in the morning."

Tom frowned.

"I don't know how I should feel about my future wife being such a liar…"

Sybil laughed heartily and smacked his buttocks.

"Well, you should be happy because I need to find a big lie for tonight in order for my parents to believe that our relationship had been anything than platonic this past year. Now, go!"

"I'll go, alright. But before that…"

He reached for her waist and pulled her to him.

"I want a kiss from my bride."

"Then a kiss you'll have."

They kissed deeply but quickly and Tom rushed out of the cottage.

"Tonight can't come fast enough!" he yelled from the other room just before closing the door behind him.

Sybil smiled and sat on the bed to do her hair before leaving. The circumstances were forcing their hands but she was strangely not afraid. She would have wanted to tell her family with a more elaborated plan about their future than marrying Tom but that was it. Tonight, the whole world will know about them and, as Tom said, tonight couldn't come fast enough.

Tonight was the first day of the rest of her life.

 **The end**


End file.
